


The Bling Ring

by untouchablerave



Category: House of Anubis, The Hills (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Crossover: House of Anubis (TV Series) and The Hills (TV Series)
“They call us the Bling Ring ‘cause we’re so effin’ rich,” Patricia laughed.





	

“They call us the Bling Ring ‘cause we’re so effin’ rich,” Patricia laughed. She drove in her convertible through the Hollywood Hills, with Amber by her side and Mara, Joy and Nina sitting in the back. 

“I cannot believe that they wrote about us in their column.” Amber jumped excitedly in her seat. “I mean, we are practically famous.”

“You’ve said that for, like, the millionth time, Ambs,” Mara rolled her eyes and leant forward to Patricia. “Where are we going to lunch?” 

“I’m going to have to skip lunch actually,” Nina chimed in. “I have an interview for Teen Vogue, so I need you to drop me off here, Patricia.” 

“Ugh, you sell out,” Patricia sighed. “Fine.” She pulled into a parking spot right outside their favourite restaurant and turned to the girls. “Let’s have drinks tonight, and you can tell us all about it.” 

“Sounds great. Call me.” Nina climbed out of the back of the car and dashed over the road, straightening her skirt before opening the door to Teen Vogue. 

“I hate that bitch,” Amber scowled. 

“Me too. She gets everything she wants,” Patricia added. 

Mara turned to Joy who was texting ferociously on her phone. “Ugh, are you texting Jerome again?”

Joy looked up from her phone to Mara. “So what if I am, he’s not your boyfriend anymore.”

“Have fun with my sloppy seconds, bitch.”

“Speaking of sloppy seconds…” Amber said, her eyes darting over towards the entrance to their favourite restaurant. Fabian and KT exited, holding hands. Fabian stuck his free arm out to hail a cab, and looked over towards the car full of girls. KT followed his gaze and gave them a small feeble smile. 

“Rude,” Joy said bluntly. 

“I’m so glad Nina isn’t here,” Mara added. “Otherwise this would be bitch-fest 101.” 

Patricia cackled. “She can have him. Fabian’s a drip anyway. Nina is better off without him.” 

All of the girls murmured in agreement but fell silent as KT made her way over to the car.

“Hey girls, how are you?”

“We’re good,” Amber replied frostily. 

KT stood there with Fabian hanging around behind her like an awkward shadow. “I just wanted to give you guys these.”

She delved into her purse and bought out five envelopes, each with their names written on them. “I can trust you’ll give Nina hers.” 

“What are these?” Mara asked.

“Open them and find out,” KT said happily. “See ya!” 

KT took Fabian by the hand and bounded away to a waiting taxi cab. The four girls looked at each other before opening the envelopes. Inside was an invitation to KT and Fabian’s wedding.

“Shut up!” Amber cried.

“Oh my God,” Mara and Joy chorused. 

“No effin’ way!” Patricia turned to the girls. “Is she serious? She’s marrying him after stealing him from Nina. Oh, no. This means war!”

Patricia started the car up again. 

“Where are we going?” asked Amber.

“We’re going to the journalist who wrote about us in her column,” Patricia replied with a determined look on her face. “We’ve got an exclusive interview to give.”


End file.
